Leopalit
Leopalit is garden world at the outskirt of Vuldak and Kasmari space and homeworld for Talordons. Also the only known source of leopalium in the galaxy. Climate and Terrain Leopalit is composed approximately sixty percent by land, thought most of this is covered by thick woods and jungles. The trees are larger than on other planets because of highly rich soil, and in the past some of the Talordons packs were living on them. Beside the forests the planet is covered with many mountain passes where the leopalium, by Talordons called "red iron", is located and mined. On the planet there is a few deserts which are sparsely inhabited for their wild fauna. Because of Talordons' religion and principles, Leopalit is mostly untouched unlike most of other worlds which are ravaged by increasing infrastructure and mining. This keeps the planet still as beautiful as it was despite the technologically advanced species living on it. For its slow orbital period there are six seasons from two are marked by Talordons for harvest. The winter season is present there as well as two summer-like seasons, first being similar to one on Haron, the second being more warm and tropical. Native Life The planet is covered with countless varieties of flora, with the largest being trees reaching to few hundred meters that are growing only in several specific locations on the planet. Wood from these trees is very dense and used to make luxurious furniture and items, which are very expensive and rare. Beside the trees, on Leopalit exists various kinds of herbs which are used by Talordons as antidotes, potions or poisons, which have exceptional abilities. These are made by herbalists who are also revered, and to some degree wealthy. Some of the "lighter" potions are being shipped off-world for purchase, and the demands are very large. Beside the sentient Talordons Leopalit offers wide array of various species of all kinds. Among the most dangerous predators counts darront, a reptomammal with characteristics of both felines and reptiles known for their ferocious attacks with their claws and tough scales. Their size can be around 5-6 meters long and darront's are known to occasionally kill Talordons that venture too far into the wilderness. Another among the animals are rock worms. These large worms lives in mountains and their food are mostly herbivores living there, and occasionally rocks and ore which gives them minerals needed for their growth. A babies or small worms are about two meters tall, but adults can measure more than 16. With the crust of leopalium they have on its three beaks from eating the ore enables them to dig through the rock, earning them their name. Rock worms are not very often met, but encounters with them are very difficult to survive. History Talordon Territories With formation of many independent sovereigns Talordons divided their homeworld into "territories" ruled by kings or lords. These territories has different values for Talordons, from locality of rare resources to religious beliefs. Known territories are: *Dark Jungle of Spirits - Large jungle with densely-grown trees, making it very dark here, by few beliefs it is said this place "traps dead spirits inside". This place is used for numerous joint military trainings of several territories. *Heavenly Mountain - Sacred mountain and largest on the planet. Place where all Overkings must inscribe their names. Unlike any other territory, this one is governed by "Stroerest" (in Huron language Great Revered Shaman) and is overall one of the smallest territories on planet. *Red Iron Mountains - Large and wealthy one because of the mountains containing large reserves of leopalium (from which it gained its name, red iron). Fafinder Rohh hails from this territory. *Storming Valley - Located on Kansan continent. The majority of the territory is made by long and deep valley where Talordons resides on the walls and at the bottom, strategically difficult to conquer. Garrmond Arryi hailed from this territory, and from here he started his conquest leading to bloody Kansan Wars. Category:Planets Category:Canon